gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New East India Trading Company
Even though we are EITC, we are not the evil destroy all pirates EITC, we are a democracy! We do not want to destroy pirates. I would like to use this entrance, to apologize if we have even said something bad, or mean about pirates. Members If you would like to become an East India Trading Company member, please send a message here. Then your application will be reviewed and decided. You can never just add yourself, unless a your name is written next to e reserved rank. The current chain of command is listed here. ~ EITC Marshall (1st In Command) ~ Attoreny General (2nd In Command) ~ Vice EITC Marshall & Secretary Of The Press (3rd In Command) Lord Usman ''' ~ Secretary Of Transportation (4th In Command) ~ Field Marshal (5th In Command) ~ Secretary Of State (6th In Command) Ranks ''Note:'' If there is a rank in '''bold text, it means that it is reserved. You can still apply for a reserved job on the EITC talk page, but it is not so likely you get it. Apply for all jobs on the EITC talk page even if they are not reserved. If a specific job is reserved for you, you can take it, if a job is reserved for 2 or more people, it's finders keepers, so the first person to it gets the job. if a job is crossed out, it is no longer available. #Leaders Of The EITC ##'EITC Marshall' ##'Vice EITC Marshall' ##'Speaker Of The House Of Representatives' for Countpr ##'President Pro Tempore Of The Senate f''or Stpehen' ##'Secretary Of State for Richard Goldvane' ##'Secretary Of The Treasury for Curycoo' ##'Secretary Of Defense'' for 'Matthew Darkskull'' ##'Attorney General' ##Secretary Of The Interior ##Secretary Of Agriculture ##'Secretary Of Commerce' ##'Secretary Of Labor' ##'Secretary Of Health and Human Services' ##'Secretary Of Housing and Urban Development' ##Secretary Of Transportation ##'Secretary Of Energy' ##'Secretary Of Education' ##Secretary Of Veterans Affairs ##'Secretary Of Homeland Security' ##Secretary Of The Press #Battle Leaders ##On Land ###'Field Marshal: Simon Tresurehawk ###'General' ###'Brigadier' ###'Colonel' ###'Lieutenant Colonel' ###Commandant ###Captain ###Lieutenant ###2nd Lieutenant ###Officer Cadet ###Sergeant Major ###Sergeant ###Corporoal ###Private ##On Sea ###'''Admiral Of the Fleet ''for Matthew O'malley ###'Admiral' ### ###'Captain' ###'Commander' ###Lieutenant Commander ###Lieutenant ###Sub-Lieutenant ###Ensign ###Midshipman ###Warrant Officer ###Petty Officer ###Leading Seaman ###Seaman Alliance If you would like to be an ally, please put your name in the bullet points below, then Jeremiah will try to arange a meeting so you will know him in person. *High Council *Black Officers *Co.Republic *EITC Supreme Court Of Justice *The Illuminati *El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana Leadership I, Jeremiah Stormwahs, decided to hand my position as EITC Marshal, to Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. Enemies If you challenge us to war, please put your name in the bullet points below. We will challenge you in Ship versus Ship or PvP, to determine the war winner. EITC Code Of Conduct #EITC Code Of Conduct ##Uniforms (Only Necessary For EITC Events) ###High Class EITC Members ####Hat: Admiral Hat/Black Bicorne ####Coat: Black Gold Long Coat/Adventure Long Coat ####Vest: Embellished Vest/Dark Yellow Sack Vest ####Shirt: Purple Emblem Shirt ####Belt: Gold Skull Belt ####Pants: Side Stripe Breeches/Adventure Breeches ####Boots: Adventure Boots/Blue Fur Top Boots ###Middle Class EITC MemPants: Adventure Breeches ####Boots: Adventure Boots/Blue Fur Top Boots ###Low Class EITC Members ####Hat: Admiral Hat ####Coat: Adventure Long Coat ####Vest: Embellished Vest ####Shirt: Long Sleeve Linen Shirt ####Belt: Gold Skull Belt ####Pants: Adventure Breeches ####Boots: Adventure Boots/Blue Fur Top Boots ##Battle ###On Ground ####Risk your life to put them in jail. ####Make sure they stay in jail, and don't escape. ####Losing means dieing. ####Never lose. ####Show them who's boss in the Caribbean. ###On Sea ####Always board before sinking. ####Never lose. ####Risk your life. ####Show them who's boss in the Caribbean. ###Against Undead ####No rules, just win. ##Chain Of Command ###Leaders Of The EITC ####EITC Marshall ####Vice EITC Marshall ####Speaker of the House of Representatives ####President Pro Tempore of the Senate ####Secretary of State ####Secretary of the Treasury ####Secretary of Defense ####Attorney General ####Secretary of the Interior ####Secretary of Agriculture ####Secretary of Commerce ####Secretary of Labor ####Secretary of Health and Human Services ####Secretary of Housing and Urban Development ####Secretary of Transportation ####Secretary of Energy ####Secretary of Education ####Secretary of Veterans Affairs ####Secretary of Homeland Security ###Battle Leaders ####On Land #####Field Marshal #####General #####Brigadier #####Colonel #####Lieutenant Colonel #####Commandant #####Captain #####Lieutenant #####2nd Lieutenant #####Officer Cadet #####Sergeant Major #####Sergeant #####Corporoal #####Private ####On Sea #####Admiral Of the Fleet #####Admiral #####Commodore #####Captain #####Commander #####Lieutenant Commander #####Lieutenant #####Sub-Lieutenant #####Ensign #####Midshipman #####Warrant Officer #####Petty Officer #####Leading Seaman #####Seaman ##Rules And Punishments ###No treason! ~ Death/Life Scentence ###Obey direct orders! ~ Demotion/Jail Time ###No spying! ~ Death/Life Scentence ###No lying to a superior! ~ Demotion/Jail Time ###No abuse of powers! ~ Demotion/Jail Time/Disbanding ###No stealing from any EITC member! ~ Demotion/1 Finger Loss/Jail Time/Disbanding ###No orders without superior permission! ~ Demotion/Jail Time/Death/Disbanding ###No taxing EITC members! ~ Demotion/Disbanding ###No using ships for personal purposes! ~ Demotion/Jail Time/Disbanding ###No killing EITC members! ~ Death/Life Scentence Category:Governments Category:EITC